Supervivencia en la jungla
by jj8
Summary: Juan un explorador de la naturaleza junto con sus dos compañeros de viaje susana y tomas hacen un viaje a africa para hacer un reportaje sobre una nueva raza de animales ¿lo conseguiran?


En una ciudad de españa vivia un hombre que se llamaba Juan, era explorador de la naturaleza, y muy bueno por cierto, no era muy alto, los ojos azules y el pelo entre castaño y rubio, con un poco de barba,y solo tenia 30 años. Un buen dia le enviaron una carta que decia: "HOLA, SR.JUAN, TENEMOS UNA NOTICIA PARA USTED, VENGA MAÑANA A LAS 17:30 A LA CALLE ALCALA DE MADRID, NO FALTE, ES MUY IMPORTANTE, FIRMADO HIDALGO DE LUQUE" Al leerla Juan se fue a el aeropuerto con su coche, alli cogio el vuelo de las 14:35 hacia Madrid. Tras media hora de vuelo, Juan aterrizó en el aeropuerto de barajas(Madrid)y desde alli cogio el taxi hacia la oficina de su jefe. Eran las 5 en punto cuando cogia el taxi, minutos después Juan reconocio el edificio donde trabajaba su jefe, se fue corriendo hacia la puerta para no llegar tarde, cogio el ascensor hasta la ultima planta(la planta 7)y cuando llegó vió a su jefe, Don Hidalgo, un tipo con bigotes, nariz respingona, los ojos verdes claros y un poco grueso. -Hola Juan, mi mejor explorador-le dijo Hidalgo -Hola Hidalgo, mi Mejor Jefe(El unico), pero dejemonos de peloteo y vayamos al grano-le dijo Juan. -Si, ejem, ejem, lo que le hiva a decir, sientese. Juan se sento y hablaron: -Aver Juan, usted a sido elegido para ir africa, en la jungla; contigo iran Susana y Tomás. -los conozco, de una expedicion que hicimos a Antartida,. -muy bien, lo que le iva diciendo estos le esperaran después de mañana, ahora le explicare la causa por la que tiene que ir. Hidalgo cogio un puro, y le ofrecio a Juan otro pero Juan no lo acepto. -no gracias, no fumo. -ah, vale a lo que ivamos: la causa por que tiene que ir al ecuador es porque me han llamado de una agencia que quieren hacer una nueva revista que se llama Naturaleza por Juan Vazquez, es decir usted, tiene que ir alli a hacer fotos a una nueva especie de aimales y hacer comentarios. -¿pero porque tengo que ir al ecuador, y no aquí a algun sitio de España o Europa? -porque como te he dicho hay una nueva especie llamada Xilus, y por solo fotografiarla nos daran mas billetes de los que nunca allas visto jamas,buen trato¿no?. -si, pero el unico problema es el calor, las agujas ¡odio las malditas revisiones medicas obligatorias para estos viajes. -vale, vale. -¿pero porque tienen que venir Susana y Tomas?. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡basta de preguntas!!!!!!!. -de acuerdo. -las preguntas retardan el viaje, os he comprado los billetes para el vuelo para después mañana a las 19. sus compañeros iran a visitarle al hotel. Cuando llegueis a africa me llamais me deciis como ha sido el viaje, si os ha gustado etc. Ah y otra cosa cuando llegueis debeis alquilar un jeep, porque si no seria un peso llevar la lupa, las mochilas, las linternas, las camaras fotograficas... Bueno ya esta, vallase y prepare sus cosas. Y sobre eso de la revision es mañana por la mañana aquí abajo, quedese a dormir en el hotel Ritz, aquí estan las llaves. Hidalgo le dio las llaves, Juan se las guardó en el bolsillo derecho y se levanto de la silla. -de acuerdo, mañana vendre sobre las 10 ¿okey?-le dijo Juan. -okey,ja, ja, ja bueno hasta mañana.-le dijo Hidalgo, Hidalgui para los amigos. -hasta mañana, don Hidalgo.-se despidio Juan. Juan se fue al hotel que le habia dicho Hidalgo que fuera. Al llegar vio un hotel lujoso,muy lujoso arriba, en lo alto de ese gran hotel ponia: Hotel Ritz, . Con letras muy Relucientes y brillantes, después tenia una puerta electronica que se abria cuando ibas a pasar.La largaria del hotel serian de unos 600 metros cuadrados aproximadamente. Juan se quedó asombrado con la grandeza del hotel, penso por un momento que estaba soñando,un empleo de lujo, un hotel, bueno un hotel que se diria Hiper-Hiperlujoso y ademas un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a la jungla, el lugar donde queria ir desde que era pequeño. Traspasó la puerta de entrada, y luego se dirigió a recepcion enseño su llave y el "botones" le llevo hacia el ascensor, subio con el y se dirigieron a la planta 13 de las 30 que habían. Tras unos 45 segundos llegaron a la planta, otra vez el "botones" le llevó a su cuarto la 786 ya alli le dejó las maletas y Juan entró en el cuarto. Entró por la puerta y lo unico primero que se oyo fue ¡¡¡PLASSS!!!! Eso era el sonido de las maletas al caer, al ver la habitacion, Juan se quedo otra vez con la boca abierta. Nunca habia visto un cuarto tan limpio(excepto el suyo,claro). El cuarto era bastante grande, la pared estaba pintada de un color azul claro, y en esa misma habitacion habian 3 puertas, 1 de ellas era el cuarto de baño, tambien muy amplio,la otra era de una cocina ancha y muy bien distribuida y finalmente la ultima puerta, esta era la de entrar y salir de la habitacion del hotel, que por lo que se veia era una sweet. Juan se tiró a la cama de un salto y alli durmio profundamente toda la tarde hasta que el timbre del portal sonó... -que pasa-dijo Juan cansado. -soy yo el "botones"...es broma soy yo Tomas. -espera, espera tomas ahora te abro. Juan se puso los zapatos y abrió: -¡Tomas!-grito Juan. -¡Juan!-le grito aun mas fuerte Tomas. Se abrazaron y se dieron la mano, eso no era raro llevaban mas de 5 años sin verse después del viaje a Antartida. -tanto tiempo después de la "aventurita" de antartida, te vuelvo a ver aquí a otra "aventurita" a Africa, aunque no entiendo por que la revista se tiene que llamar Naturaleza por Juan Vazquez, nosotros tambien vamos-le dijo Tomas. -es verdad, eso ya se lo preguntaremos mas tarde a Hidalgo, ahora hablemos...¿que te trae por aquí?-le dijo Juan. - ah, que mira tu que casualida tambien Hidalgo me ha enviado aquí, y a Susana Tambien. -¿qué cuentas? -nada. -yo tampoco. -Vale. -¿cómo has llegado aquí? -me llamó el otro dia Hidalgo y me dijo que me reuniera con el...y me dijo lo del viaje,bueno basta de charla, vamos a preparar las maletas... -...¿las maletas?...¿tu habitacion tambien es esta? -...si...y la de susana tambien. -¿y donde estan las otras habitaciones? -aquí-Tomás apreto un boton y se abrió una puerta que no estaba muy disimulada y que Juan aun no la habia visto y alli habian dos cuartos de baño mas y dos camas. -ah,bueno mañana a la revision,y pasado mañana a ...Africa. Sono de nuevo el timbre. -Hola Juan,hola tomás-era Susana la Compañera de Tomás y de Susana. Hablaron durante toda la tarde,y al dia siguiente: -¡¡¡¡¡¡a despertarse!!!!!!Que son las 8 y haremos tarde a la revision-Grito susana. -...q..u..e?-dijeron juan y tomas,con voz cansada. -despertaros!!! -ZZZzzzZZZzzz-Juan y Tomas. -...............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!a despertarseeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito con todas sus fuerzas susana. Juan y Tomas pegaron un salto y enseguida se levantaron cada uno a su baño se cambiaron en 5 minutos,claro en 5 minutos no se puede uno duchar asi que uno tenia los pantalones al reves otro la camisa,otro los calz... Se arreglaron y se fueron a la revision medica,alli no pasó gran cosa lo de siempre.Agujas,Mirar la tension, y ya esta,luego se fueron al hotel y de alli comieron y se pusieron a dormir para poder estar bien a la mañana siguiente. Otra vez Susana les habia despertado pero esta vez con cacerolas y vajillas, total que se levantaron prepararon las maletas y a las 18:45 se fueron al aeropuerto alli les esperaba Hidalgo. -Bueno,os veo hoy por ultima vez, porque cuando volvais ya me habré jubilado. -tan poco vamos a estar alli.-dijo Tomás Hidalgo le miro unos instantes fijamente y luego aparto la vista. -no,es mas estareis alli los años que hagan falta teneis un hotel reservado de por vida. En eso que suena la alarma del reloj de Juan Las 19:00 -Nos vamos, lo siento ya le llamaré. Corrieron hacia el avion, llegaron justito,tanto que les toco subir con las maletas al maletero, y despegaron.3 horas de viaje llegaron al ecuador. Bajaron y fueron a buscar el Jeep,lo encontraron y se fueron al hotel. 


End file.
